helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend begins here.
Info Although Mr. Carlos looks funny, there are more funny things. Objective Talk to Shatina. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, the new tea of this year has been sent. Magda: Ah~ Is it already the season for new tea? Maid: Yes, my lady~ We need to start preparing for the outfit for tea party~ Magda: Yes, it's about the time for the aristocrats of Finsel to hold tea parties. Although tea parties are held all year round, in the season that new tea comes to the market, it's most frequent to hold tea parties. Maid: Yes, this is a good opportunity for the nobles to stand in the limelight. Magda: Well... I think it's almost the same every year, there's nothing new... Maid: My lady, that's not true~ at the tea party, the lady's beautiful dress~ Oops, it seems like someone is paying you a visit. Magda: Beautiful dress... Maybe it's time to make some new dress this year. Maid: My lady, it's Mr. Carlos, shall I invite him in? Magda: Mr. Carlos? What happened with the Golden Merc Corps? Please invite him in~ Carlos: Miss Ellenstein, Good Day... Magda: What happened, Mr. Carlos? You seem to be out of spirits. Is there anything wrong? Carlos: ...Nothing can hide from your eyes, Miss Ellenstein. There is something I want to ask Miss Ellenstein to do me a favor. Magda: About the Golden Merc Corps? Carlos: Kind of... Could you please come with me to meet our boss? Magda: Sister Shatina, the boss of teh Golden Merc Corps? Of course~ Story Chat 2 Shatina: That abominable nobleman! I have to demolish his house! Mercenary A: Boss, you have already thrown him on the roof, just let go of his house... Shatina: Oh? Are you persuading me to be kind? Mercenary A: No, everything you said is right! Which house is it! Let's tear down! Carlos: ...Stop kidding. Magda: Sister Shatina seems to be very angry... Shatina: Oh, Carlos~ Magda is here too. Good. Magda, let me ask you a question. What is party? Magda: ...Huh? party? How did sister Shatina suddenly ask about it? Shatina: Becuase someone asked me what is party! Mercenary A: Ah ah ah! Calm down, Boss! Carlos: In fact, things are like this... A while ago, someone gave the boss a box of fine tea. We mercenary always share the good things together, so she wanted everyone to have a try and specially bought some tea sets. But it was seen by a nobleman on the way. He said the mercenary know how to throw a tea party? Hahaha, without knowing that, you even dare to invite someone to tea? Magda: ... Is that person dead? Carlos: ...No, Boss is very kind this time. But because of this, she seems to have an obsession with a tea party. I invite you here to persuade her to give up this idea... Party This kind of thing is not for the mercenaries. We only know how to fight! Magda: Well... I think... this is a good idea. Carlos: ...Miss Ellenstein?! Magda: There's never been a tea party held by the Merc Corps, isn't it? Maybe it will become the most legendary tea party in the history of Finsel~ Shatina: Well said Magda! Let those nobles see! We Golden Merc Corps can handle tea party this kind of thing! Carlos: ... Shatina: Carlos! You will be responsible for it! Carlos: What?! Shatina: Magda will help you! What are you worried about! Carlos: That's not the problem, boss! Magda: Don't worry, Mr. Carlos, I will help you. Carlos: ... ...Can I quit my job now? Shatina: You are not allowed. If you dare to run, I will chase you to the ends of the earth. Carlos: ... Story Chat 3 Magda: It's so interesting. If the Golden Merc Corps is about to hold a tea party... I feel that the tea season of this year will be more interesting than in the past. The expression on Mr. Carlos's face today is also amusing. Well, we shall start discussing the details about the Tea Party tomorrow. There are many things to be prepared for the tea party. Good night~ Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests